Stepping Up His Game
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: When a new guy joins The BAU and starts to take a liking to Penelope, a certain agent realizes he has to step up his game.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I wasn't expecting to be writing something new the thought just came to me in the middle of the night while watching Criminal Minds :), so I hope you guys like it!

Here it is, Enjoy!

Everyone is always telling me 'you need to start looking for a guy, your not getting any younger you know.'Here's what I say to that, those people need to back the hell away from my life and go back to their life, or get a hobby, one that doesn't include nosing in on my life. Also I don't need to find a guy, sure it would be nice but I'm perfectly happy without one... at least I think I am. Maybe that's why people have been telling me that, cause they don't think I'm happy. Well at least my friends/rest of the team don't think that, I hope they don't anyways. I should probably stop contradicting myself. To get to the point I don't have a guy in my life, but possibly start looking for one.

So I'm on my way to my office with coffee in hand, when I bump into some randome guy, the coffee spilling all over me.

*Ohh my god! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention.* The stranger exclaims. I look up at the stranger, and damn is he eye candy! His bright blue eyes are like beacons of light, his blondish hair blocking most of the view of his eyes.

*It's fine... um I got to get going.* I stutter as I start to walk away.

*Nice to meet you!* The stranger calls out. I don't answer him back, I just keep walking down the hall to my office. When I get to my office, I go to where I keep a sweatshirt in my filing cabinets and put it on over my shirt, covering the coffee stain. I then walk back to my computer desk and boot up my computers, right at that moment Derek Morgan, an agent on the team and my best friend. He looks at the sweatshirt and skirt combination with a confused look.

*Not that I mind the fashion statement your making, but why are you wearing a sweatshirt and skirt combination, by the way love the skirt, reallh shows your beautiful curves.* He sits on my desk.

*Thank you, now the sweatshirt's on because I bumped into someone this morning with coffee in my hand and it spilled all over me.* I turn back to my computers.

*Ok got it, now the reason I came in here was to find out if you were up for lunch with me?* He asks.

*Sorry, but I have a pile of work I want to get a head start on.* Without looking away from the screen, I point at the pile of papers he's sitting by.

*Come on baby, do it for me?* He turns my chair around so I'm facing him.

*You know it's hard for ne to say no to you twice in a row...*

*Then say yes, I know you want to...*

*Ok you win, I'll go...* The brightest smile appears on his face.

*I'll come get you at around 12, see you later baby girl.* He leaves my office without giving me a chance to say goodbye. Sometimes he's so happy or excited, he just does that. On the other hand, that's our normal relationship, we are constantly at each other with the flirtacious banter, it's nothing more than that. I don't want it to turn into something else, niether does he... I think he doesn't anyways. In the end the way we act towards each other doesn't change a thing between us, we're still bestfriends.

When 12 comes around, my work hasn't gotten any lighter, Derek comes in.

*You ready sweetness?* He asks me.

*I'm sorry handsome, I'm going to need a rain check that. I got some emergency papers that need to be finished asap.* I don't even look up from my work.

*I figured you'd say that, so I brought the lunch to you.* I hear him walk up to my desk, and a brown bag lands on my desk.

*You didn't have to do that...*

*Yeah well, I wasn't about to let you not eat and being the hard-headed stubborn beauty you are, you wouldn't have eaten, so you can thank me now or later, either way you'll thank me.* He kisses the top of my head, then leaves my office. See? He'll just say or do something and not give me the chance to object or say yes, but you've gotta love that part of him.

Finally getting curious enought to open the bag, I grab the bag off my desk and open it to find a BLT in a container and a bottle of water in there as well. I grab the container with the sandwich and open it, the smell if lettuce, tomato, and bacon filling the room. Oh my god, that smells amazing. I take a bite of the sandwich, savoring all of it's flavors. This tastes as amazing as it smells. Within a few minutes I finish the sandwich. Afterwhile, JJ stops by my office.

*Hey garcia, emergency meeting in 5.*

*How come?* I ask as I get up from my chair.

*New guy joining us.* She says, then continues walking. I walk out of my office, and start heading down the hallway. When I'm walking, I pass morgan on the way down.

*Hey, how was the sandwich?* He asks as he starts walking beside me.

*It was amazing.*

*I knew you'd love it, see the secret to a amazing BLT is fresh lettuce and tomatos, and crispy bacon.* He tells me as we walk into the meeting room.

*And your telling me this because.* I sit down in a chair.

*Just though you would want to know.* Morgan sits next to me. The rest of the team eventually arrives, then Hotch stands up.

*Our new agent's name is Brett Jamison, he'll be helping us with cases for a while.* Just then the new guy steps into the room. Holy Hell it's the guy who spilled coffee on me, I'm still falling for his blue eyes. I try my best not to stare, but I fail horribly. Brett smiles, then sits down.

*I hope everyone welcomes into our family for the time being, your dismissed now.* Hotch finishes up, then everyone disperses from the table. I slowly start to walk out of the room, when Brett catches up with me.

*I didn't catch your name this morning.*

*It's penelope.*

*Well Penelope, I look forward to working with you and getting to know you better.* He smiles again. Man, he has a killer smile!

*Ok.* He walks away. When he walks away, I can't help but stare at him. When Morgan catches sight of me staring at him, he gives me a sad look. What's with the look? I didn't do anything wrong, whatever. When Brett gets down the hall, Derek comes over.

*Hey what's up?* I ask.

*Ohh nothing, just wanted to walk my favorite girl back to her office.* He smiles then starts walking diwn the hall. Even thought Brett's smile is killer, Derek's still is better.

*You coming?* He asks. Guess I was spacing out a bit.

*Yeah.* I quickly catch up with him.

*Do you know Brett from somewhere? Because the way you were looking at him made you look like a deer caught in headlights.* Derek asks after a period of silence.

*Yeah he's the one who spilled coffee on me this morning.* We get to my office and stop right out front.

*So would my tech savy beauty like to come to my place tonight, you, me, and The Breakfast Club.* He gives me the look of 'just say yes.'

*I would love to but I have the last bit of work to finish.* Derek's smile goes away a little bit, but comes right back.

*Ok, but you owe me, I need some of that Garcia magic.* He ruffles my hair before I open my door.

*Yes, because your just so deprived.* I walk into my office.

*It's true, see you later baby girl.* He kisses my forehead one last time, then walks off. I can't get the memory of his sad face out of my mind, why would he do that? Whatever it was, it was important.

I hope you guys liked it, and as I said before, this was a random thought that popped into my head while watching Criminal Minds, see this is why I love this show! Gives me insperation and has alot of things I love!

This story will be updated weekly, unlike WHPG :)

Thanks for reading, hope you like it!

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know I said this story would have weekly updates but I figured, you guys probably can't wait a whole week for another ch, so I will try my hardest to get one out every day, if not every other day!

I want to thank my first four reviewers jenny crum, kimd33, Lenika08, and KiraraKitty08 :) I'm so happy you guys like this fanfic, because so do I!

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Derek's POV)

I know that I barely know this Brett guy, heck I haven't even known this guy for a day and I already know I don't like him! Why though? Because it hasn't even been a full day since we've know him, and he's already flirting with a girl. Now normally, I wouldn't mind, but he choose Penelope to flirt with! That's my job to flirt with her, make her feel happy, not some random guy who just walked in here, he's not even staying permanetly! So he'll end up getting her hopes up, then one day out of the clear blue, he'll end up leaving her, breaking her heart in the process, and I can't have my baby girl's heart broken. So the only thing I can do is to step up my game, showing Brett she's already got a man in her life, and that's me.

(Penelope's POV)

So after not finishing the work I told Derek about until 2 a.m, I decide to call it a night and sleep in my office. When I wake up at 6:45, I find Derek sitting in a near by chair, watching me intently.

*What are you doing here?* I ask him as I sit up in my computer chair and rub my eyes.

*The question is what are you doing here at 6:45 sleeping in your computer chair, when you should be sleeping in your bed at home?* He asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

*I have a good excuse for that.*

*There is no excuses.*

*But...*

*Don't argue with me, next time I catch you doing this, I'll tell Hotch, and he won't be a happy camper.*

*I hate it when you play dirty...* I mutter under my breath as I get up from my chair.

*Just next time when it's late and you don't want to come home, come over to my place ok?* He starts to back out of my office.

*Got it, so I'll see you later Morgan.* I close the door after he exits. I stretch my arms and crack my knuckles. Remind me never to sleep in my computer chair again.

There's a pile of files I have to pass out to the team, so I grab the files and head out of my office. When I walk down the hallway to get to the bullpen, I see Brett walking towards me.

*Hey Penelope.* Brett says. When he gets to me, he turns around and starts walking beside me.

*Hey* We come to the bullpen, where everyone is comfortably settled at their desks.

*Emily, Reid, Derek.* I call out as I pass the files. Derek gets up from his chair after he recives his.

*Thanks baby girl.* He kisses my cheek infront of everyone. Emily's and Reid's eyes widen, but Brett just cocks an eyebrow at him.

*Your welcome, I'll be at my office if anyone needs me.* I say before I start speed walking down the hall.

*See you later Baby!* Morgan calls out. After he says that, I rush into my office and close the door. What the hell did he pull that for? He's done that before infront of the team but in front of Brett, why? When I look at my desk, I realize that there's a folder I forgot to give to Morgan. Man I have to go back out there! I grab the folder and head out of my office once again. This time when I approach the bullpen, Brett is sitting at his desk, which is right next to morgan's, and tries talking to him.

*So... I've heard some things about you.* Brett casualy says to Derek. To delay answering the question, Derek looks at me...

*Miss me already baby girl?* Derek smiled, causing Brett to turn around and smile as well.

*Totally, I forgot to give you a file, my bad.* I hand Derek the file.

*It's all right silly girl, you know I love you right?* He asked as he kissed my forehead.

*Umm... yeah, sure.* I start to walk away, but Brett catches up.

*Penelope, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me? I mean if your not busy...*

*No, I'd love to.*

*Great, I'll come by your office later and get you.* I look at Morgan as he regards me with another sad look.

*Ok, see you then.* I smile at Brett then walk back to my office.

Seriously, what is up with the sad looks, And the 'you know I love you right?' in front of Brett, what's up with that? You know what, I'm probably worried about nothing.

So it's 3:00 in the afternoon, Brett never came and got me for lunch. He probably had work to finish and just forgot to tell me he couldn't make it. That's what happened... hopefully.

I'm sitting in my office, fighting against only 4 hours of sleep and nothing to eat, when Derek comes in.

*How's my beautiful analyst doing?* He asks as he stands behind my chair, and puts his chin on the top of my head.

*She is very tired.* I turn around in my chair so I'm facing him.

*Well silly girl, you probably should have gone home and slept.* He kneels down to my level.

*So how was lunch with Mr. Jamison?* Derek asks.

*I don't know how it could've gone.* Derek must have picked up on the past tense because he hugs me.

*I'm sorry.*

*For what happened? Don't worry about it, he most likely just had some work to finish and forgot to tell me that he couldn't make it.* Derek looks at me with an arched brow.

*Ok, since you are free now, how about you and that pretty little head of yours join me at my place for a movie, you can't turn me down this time.* He gets a mischeavious/playful look in his eyes.

*Sure thing sugar, I'll join you and so will my pretty little head.* He chuckles, then get's up off the floor.

*That's why I love you, I'll be waiting right outside the door.* He tussles my hair, then leaves my office. I get up from my chair, save what I was working on, turn off my babies, gather all my things, then leave my office. Just like Derek said, he was waiting right outside my door. When he notices I've stepped out, he grabs everything that I was carrying.

*I could have carried that myself.* I comment as we walk towards the elevator.

*Your right you could have, but what kind of best friend would I be if I let you carry all that baby girl?* He asks as we get into the elevator.

*I have no clue...*

*Exactly, I know you love this anyways.* The elevator doors open to the lobby minutes later.

*Well, it definetly gives me something to watch.* We walk out of the elevator and towards his SUV.

*Don't you already watch me?* He jokes as we get to his car, and he puts my stuff in the back seat.

*It's hars not to! Your on the better looking side of the scale.* Both of us get into the car and buckle our seat belts.

*That I can't argue about, now let's get going.* Derek starts the car and starts driving to his place.

Even know Penelope thinks that Brett had work to finish and he forgot to tell her he could'nt make it, we all know that's not true. So why do you think Brett didn't come get her for lunch?

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So when I asked you guys what do you think made Brett miss his lunch date with Penelope, a majority of you said Derek was somehow evolved with it. Maybe he wasn't, maybe who was, who knows!

Here it is, Enjoy!

Within a short amount of time, we arrive at his place. In one quick moment, he get's out of the car, walks over to my side of the car, and opens the door for me.

*Thanks.* I say to him as I get out of the car.

*Anything for my best friend.* He offers me his arm, which I graciously accept. Together we walk up to his front door, which he opens for me.

*So, what movie shall we watch?* I ask him as I walk over to his couch and sit down.

*Well... I figured we could watch Grease.* He says from behind me. I turn around on the couch to look at him with a confused look.

*You want to voluntarily watch Grease? Is there something wrong with you?* He laughs as he sits down next to me on the couch.

*I know a classic when I see one, and John Travolta and Olivia Newton- John together ARE a classic.* He gets up off the couch and puts the movie in the DVD player, then sits back the couch. Once he get's himself settled, I get myself comfortable by laying down so my head is on his lap.

*Are you comfortable P?* He asks as he looks down at me. I shift my head slightly.

*Now I am.* After that, we watch the entire movie in silence, then afterwards I fall asleep with my head on his lap, and his hands in my hair, keeping it off my face. A few hours later, I wake up to the sound of my phone going off on his coffee table. Without moving from my position, I reach my hand out to the coffee table, finally grabbing it, I flip it open and answer it.

*Hello?* I call through the phone.

*Hey Penelope, it's Brett. My computer back at the BAU isn't working, can you come over a second and check it out?* Brett asks. Seriously, he had to call now, when I'm asleep on Derek's couch with my head on his lap?

*Sure, I'll be down in a few minutes.* I hang up, then put my phone back on the table. I turn my head around to face Derek, who's sleeping peacefully. Man, I hate having to wake him up.

*Morgan... wake up.* I shake his shoulder slightly, instantly waking him up.

*What's going on baby girl?* He asks me with a worried look on his face as he looks around the room.

*Nothing, I just need you to drive me to the BAU.* I say as I get up from the couch, him doing the same thing.

*What? Why at...* He pauses to look at the clock. *7:50 at night?*

*Brett called, said something's wrong with his computer, he asked if I could check it out and I said yes.* Right when I said Brett called, Derek's eyes narrowed and brow furrowed.

*Sure, I'll drive you, but I'm staying by your side.* I knew it was pointless to argue with him on that one, so I just nodded my head. He grabs his keys off the counter, and then we head off. Not less than 15 minutes later did we arrive at the BAU. I get out of the car and head up to the front door, with Morgan at my side like he was glued, just like he said, literally. When I enter the building, I see Brett leaning up against the wall by the elevator. When he sees me, he smiles, but once Derek enters his view, it falters.

*Hey Penelope! Thanks for making it on such short notice.* He walks up to me and hugs me, which I'm pretty sure Morgan's not too happy about. Brett pulls away from me, beaming at me.

*Agent Morgan, what are you doing here?* Brett asks him with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

*Well Jamison, I'll have you know I happen to be really REALLY close to Penelope here.* He says to Brett as he kisses the side of my head.

*Yeah, sure you are.* I hear Brett mutter under his breath. We all head into the elevator for our ride to the 6th floor. We all stood there in awkward silence. The only movement being Derek occasionally putting his arm along my shoulders, then taking it off seconds later. When we get to the 6th floor, Brett speaks up.

*Now Morgan, I'm pretty sure Penelope doesn't need you to be her guard dog while she works on my computer.* Brett finishes that off with a snicker.

*I'm sure she doesn't need me there, maybe she wants me there.* He looks at Brett, then me.

*Morgan, I think I'll be fine, I'm going to be over there, you can see me perfectly right here.* Derek looks at me like 'really?' He may be looking at me like that, but all he's doing is smiling.

*Ok, whatever you say princess, I'll be right here if you need me.* Brett then starts leading me to his desk.

*Thank you again for coming on such short notice.* Brett says to me as we get to his desk.

*Again, it's not a big deal.* When I get to his computer, I get to work. The entire time I'm working, I can feel two sets of eyes on me, Brett's and Derek's, except Derek's watch is more intense, more like he's making sure I don't get hurt, which is totally him. After 20 minutes of working on the computer, I finally finish working on it. When I need to get up off the floor, Brett offers me his hand, which causes Morgan to shoot a glare in his direction.

*Your computer is all good to go.* I say to Brett as I start walking towards Derek.

*Sorry I couldn't make our lunch date, I got caught up in... business.* Brett says almost uncertainly. I hear Morgan mutter something incoherently , but I don't give it a second thought.

*It's ok.*

*I want to make it up to you, how about I take you out tonight?* Brett asks, I was about to say yes when Morgan stepped in.

*Sorry buddy, but she's already going out with me tonight.* He says casually as his arm goes around my waist.

*Ohh really?*

*Yeah we were, We were actually in the middle of a nice meal when you called.* What the heck is up with him! We're not on a date! I'm about to protest to that sentence when Brett speaks up.

*Well then, you two have a great rest of the evening together.* Brett literally huffs the last part out.

*Ohh we will.* Morgan smiles one last time, then leads me towards the elevator. As soon as we get into the elevator and the doors close, I turn towards him.

*What was that back there?* I ask, removing his arm from around my waist.

*Baby girl, it was a little white lie, If I did something wrong I'm sorry.*

*Your lucky your my best friend...* The elevator doors open to the lobby. I start to walk towards my car, but Derek speaks up.

*Nah uh baby, you are not driving yourself home this late at home.* Despite his protests, I still walk towards my car.

*It's only 8:30 at night, it's not that late.* I go to open my car door, but Derek blocks me.

*I don't care, I'm driving you home and that's it.* I begin to protest, but Derek puts his finger over my lips.

*What did I just say? Now you are going to sit that cute butt of yours in MY car, now go.* He takes his finger off my lips, and motions his head towards his car, which I reluctantly start walking towards.

*Good Girl.* I just shake my head and get into his car, letting him drive me home.

So did you guys like it (or love it?) So Brett kinda panicked when he said he had business to take care of, then Derek said something Penelope couldn't understand... Look's like he does know something about it.

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So I got a review from a guest, who I had later found out was handsome-uks basically saying they wanted Penelope to be interested in Brett and have him go all possessive Morgan on her (nice term!) and what I have to say about that is, that's what you're getting! Hope you like it handsome-uks, this one's for you :)

Here it is, Enjoy!

It's the next day at work, and after Derek had dropped me off last night at my place, I had started to wonder why he said to Brett we were on a date last night when we weren't! When I was thinking long and hard about it, I came to the conclusion that he was jealous, but then quickly dismissed it because he's my best friend, he can't be jealous of me, or can he still be jealous? Even though there is the possibility of it, he most likely isn't though.

So as I said before it's the next day at work, just beginning this work load for another glorious day. You know, surprisingly for a friday, there's a heck of a lot of work to be done, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Just as I get into the groove of things, there's a knock at my door.

*Hello?* I ask as I go up to the door.

*It's Brett, was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me at around 1?* He calls through the door. Oh my god he asked me out again! He's totally eye candy, and his smile is just incredible, let's just say I'm definitely interested.

*I'd love to.* I say as I lean against the closed door.

*Great, I'll come by your office around 1 then.* I hear Brett say, then he walks away from the door. I'm so excited to have lunch with Brett, maybe this time he'll actually show up. When I get back to my computer and start working, I hear my door open. I turn around to see Morgan come in and casually lean against the wall by my door, wonder why he's here?

*What can I do for you handsome?*

*What you can do for me sweetness is go out with me for lunch, what do you say?* He asks, walking up in front of me.

*Sorry honey, but I already have lunch plans with someone.* The puzzling look quickly appears on his face.

*Who? Prentiss, JJ, Reid?* He asks as he leans into me a bit.

*No, Brett did.* When I say this I smile, causing him to frown slighty.

*Ohhh, so when you guys leaving?*

*Around one he's coming to get me.* This causes him to frown even deeper.

*Well just be careful ok?* He now looks at me with a begging/ promising look in his eyes.

*Yes, I'll be careful, and if anything happens I'll be calling you first.*

*Good girl.* He kisses my forehead. *You just have a good time ok?* He says before he walks out of my office. Even though the thousand-watt smile he had told me he was happy, the look in his eyes told me everything he didn't say; the feeling of him not wanting me to go, the reluctance, and the biggest thing that was shining through those eyes, the anger whoever it's directed towards, most likely Brett.

Just as I was seriously considering canceling my lunch date with Brett, in comes Brett. Man it's already 1, time flies by when your best friend worries about your lunch date.

*You ready to go?* Brett asks with a big smile on his face.

*Yeah.* I grab my purse and coat then head out of my office, locking it behind me.

*So is there a chance that Agent Morgan will be joining us unexpectantly Penelope?* Brett asks as we start walking down the hallway.

*No, why would you ask such a question like that?* I ask Brett as we head into the elevator.

*Well, it seems that every time I see you, he's by your side, if you ask me it's a bit too... clingy, un natural.* He shutters at the end of his sentence.

*He's just... it's just complicated.* I sigh as the elevator doors open and we walk out.

*How complicated can it be?! He's another agent on the team and he's practically your stalker!* As we get towards Brett's truck, I hear an all too familiar voice speak up.

*Hell no.* Brett and I turn to find a panting Derek, knowing him he probably ran all the way down here.

*I thought you said he wouldn't be showing up?* Brett whispers.

*He shouldn't be here.* I whisper back.

*I'm going to give you 5 seconds to step away from my girl or so help me god, I will rip you head off of your body!* Derek growls at Brett, who doesn't seemed fazed. Wait, his girl?! What's up with his thinking?

*Dude, she's not your girl, so why don't you just high tale it out of here and leave US alone.* Brett snarls back at Morgan as he puts his arm around my waist. Ok, now what the hell is Brett doing? He just practically went up to Derek and said 'please, kill me'. I look back at Derek, and boy is he fuming!

*Look, Jamison I don't know who the hell you think you are, waltzing in here like you've been here your entire life but I'll have you know, Penelope here as been my girl for the past six years! Now if you can't get it through your thick skull, I suggest you either start trying harder, or remove your arm from her waist and start walking the other direction and never come anywhere near her again, or so help me I will kill you myself.* Derek snaps at him. After thinking long and hard about it, Brett hastily removes his arm from my waist.

*See you later babe.* He whispers in my ear, then kisses the side of my head. Derek steps towards Brett, but he soon walks off towards his truck. I look back at Derek, who is now constantly standing there.

*What the hell was that?! What gives you the right to come down here and threaten my lunch date!?* I shout at him.

*Baby girl just*

*You know what, save it!* I say to him one last time as I head towards my car.

*Sweetheart* I get in my car.

*I said save it Morgan!* I start my car and head on home, leaving him alone.

So Penelope is mad at Derek for randomly coming down and treating Brett! Derek never does anything for no reason, so there's probably a reason for it, maybe it will be described in the next ch!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks guys for loving this fanfic unconditionally and giving me a chance to live my dream! So when we left off, Penelope had gotten mad at Derek for saying what he said to Brett about her being his girl and that he'd kill him if he went near her (if he was saying that to Brett about me, I don't think I'd be complaining...) Let's see where it goes from here :)

Here it is, Enjoy!

What the hell was he thinking?! It's not like Brett had a gun pointed at me! You know, it was probably Brett challenging the alpha male in Derek and that was the result, but still it doesn't give you a reason to threaten to kill a man!

So after I get home, I instantly go into the kitchen and grab a bottle of wine and a glass, at least the wine can help me try to get my head straight, but before I can even grab a corkscrew for the bottle, a furious pounding starts at my door.

*Baby girl, open up!* Derek loud voice easily carries through my door. You know deep down inside I had to know it was him at the door, but it still shocks me he's there. The pounding at my door continues.

*Sweetheart, I know you're in there, now you either open the door or I'll have to kick it in.* Really? Did he just threaten to kick my door in? I'm not some unsub About to kill my latest intended victim. I really don't want to have my door kicked in so I go over to my door and opening it to find a sweating, panting Morgan.

*You know your not going to win me over by kicking my door in right?* I say, leaning against the door frame.

*I know, but it's a start. Listen baby girl, you gotta let me explain what happened.*

*I know what happened! You went all possessive Morgan on my lunch date!* I said, using my hands to emphasize my words.

*I know but if you want me to explain my actions, you've to let me in so I can.* Knowing that he most likely won't leave until he explains himself, I step away from the door so he can walk in, and he does, closing the door behind him.

*Why are you so sweaty?* I ask as he literally collapses on my couch.

*I ran here from the BAU.* I look at him like he's insane, well he is he ran 7 freaking miles in less than 20 minutes!

*Are you kidding me?!*

*This was important to me, now come sit down so I can explain everything.* He pats the spot next to him on the couch. I go over to the seat and hesitantly sit down.

*I don't bite unless you want me to, that can be arranged.* The corners of my mouth turn up in a smile just a bit.

*There's that Garcia smile I love, now all seriousness.* He grabs me by the shoulders and forcefully turns me around so I'm facing him, he clears his throat before he begins to speak.

*For starters, I'm sorry that I had threatened Brett by saying I'd kill him and I would rip his head off his body, it was out of line. I'm not saying I have an excuse but I have a reason.* A reason? Why would he have a reason?

*Reason? What was the reason?* I ask him. Derek runs a hand over his bald head, something he only did when he was nervous.

*Well... I heard him talking with some guys from the 3rd floor.*

*And?* I ask, starting to get impatient.

*Well... he was talking about you and how he was going to...*

*Come on Derek, spit it out.* I push him to continue speaking.

*He said he was going to steal you away from me and how he was going to make you think I've moved on from you by letting you be with him.* After Derek finishes speaking, he looks at me as if he was saying 'Do you believe me?' To be honest, I don't know, he is my best friend I should trust him but although it does kinda seem far-fetched if you ask me, I just don't know. I look at Derek, preparing to tell him what I think.

*Derek, your my best friend and I love you but I just don't know about it.* I thought the hopefulness on his face would fall, but it stays.

*Ok baby girl, I understand, I'll get you some proof.* He get's up off the couch.

*Where are you going?* I ask him.

*Taking a shower, by the way this sweaty sexy mess was all for you so lavish...* He pauses for a moment to pull his shirt over his head and off of him. *This while you can.* Holy hell, let's just say it was hard to keep my eyes on his.

*Find this a bit... distracting?* He throws a smirk my way as he gestures to his body. I get up off the couch and start pushing him towards the bathroom.

*Don't act like you don't want this baby girl, every girl wants a piece of the Derek Morgan action.* He throws another smirk my way.

*Except me!* I say before shoving him into my bathroom and closing the door. Oh my god that was extremely... difficult to get through. That was just so weird, and he'll probably hang onto the moment for a very VERY long time, on the other hand I'll try so hard to forget this moment.

So I walk back over to my couch and lie down, due to the events of today, I quickly start drifting off, but before too long I hear my bathroom door open, then footsteps into the living room. I hear Derek laugh slightly, then walk up to the couch. I can feel him lean down and kiss my forehead, then whispers *Sweet dreams baby girl, then moments later I hear my front door open, close, then it locking. Derek, always gotta be protective.

So what did you guys think of the shirtless Morgan part (liked it, loved it?) because I know I LOVED IT! This ch goes out to my wonderful fans (especially the ones who wanted a shirtless Morgan)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So most of you guys loved the shirtless Morgan part (to be honest who doesn't?) In response to Kirarakitty08's review, I can't make him shirtless the ENTIRE story :'( but I can promise you there will be more shirtless Morgan moments there will even be one in this ch :D Can I still I still have some cookies though?

Here it is, Enjoy!

When I started to stir the next morning which was Saturday morning, I realised that I haven't slept this well in months. When I fully awaken, I hear noises coming from my kitchen. someone broke into my house, crap! I stick my hand under the couch where I hid a can of pepper spray. I know it's weird to keep a can of pepper spray under your couch, ever since I've gotten shot I've been sorta... ok fully paranoid, so I've taken some precautions.

Once I have the pepper spray in my hand, I silently get up off my couch and creep over to my kitchen. When I get right outside my kitchen I hear... sizzling? So I have a robber cooking breakfast in my home, that's not weird at all!

Before I go into the kitchen to face the robber, I stick my head into the kitchen to not find a robber, but Morgan cooking. YES! NO ROBBER! Wait why is he in my home, let alone cooking? Dropping my pepper spray can in the hallway, I walk into my kitchen.

*Hey handsome, what's going on here?* I ask him. He turns around from the stove and looks at me, smiling in the process.

*Good morning Princess, I'm cooking breakfast. I want you to go get dressed because after we're done eating, I'm taking you somewhere so I want you baby girl, to get your butt upstairs and make yourself more beautiful than you already are.* He says as he turns back to the stove.

*Ok, but I'm going to need you to take me to the BAU so I can grab my laptop, papers.*

*Don't worry gorgeous, I already brought all that back when I came here this morning.* He says without turning around from the stove.

*You're the best!* I call as I head towards my bedroom.

*You deserve the best!* He answers back.

When I get to my bedroom, I walk over to my closet and open it. After looking over everything in my closet, I put on a yellow sundress with a white cardigan over and some white heels. I keep my makeup to a minimal and put my hair in a quick braid then head out of my bedroom to where I find Derek standing by the kitchen entrance.

*Looking pretty good baby girl, breakfast is just about done so come indulge in the best breakfast of your life.* He grabs me by the hand and leads me towards the dining room.

*Are you sure? I mean I've had some pretty good breakfast's...*

*Ohh I'm 100% positive this will be the best breakfast due to one detail.*

*And what would that detail be?* I ask as I sit down at the table.

*Me, I do tend to make meals a little more enjoyable.* He goes back into the kitchen to grab the food.

*A little?*

*Ok, alot better.* He comes back to the table with two plates.

*A Morgan family secret.* He puts a plate down in front of me and sits down next to me at the table.

*What's the secret?* I ask as I grab a piece of bacon and bite into it. Damn that's some good bacon!

*Your not a Morgan baby girl.*

*Maybe, I might be your 3rd cousin.* Derek chuckles lightly. After that we eat the rest of the breakfast in silence. Once we're done, we get up from the table with our plates and head into the kitchen. After I put my plate in the sink, I turn towards Derek.

*I'll be right back.* I say to him then leave the kitchen and head towards the bathroom.

*Hurry your beautiful mind up, there's still somewhere I want to take you.* He answers back.

I hurry into the bathroom, grab my glasses, then hurry back into the living room to find Derek calmly reading the sports section, with no shirt. Can he keep a shirt on? Seriously, what's with the no shirt?

*Do you usually read the sports section without a shirt?* He looks up from the paper and smiles.

*No but I figured I'd give you a show, so are you enjoying the show so far?* He get's up from the couch and walks towards me. Let's have a little fun with him shall we?

*To don't know, to be honest... it wasn't all that... enjoyable.* I start to walk away, but Derek speaks up.

*Woah, pump your brakes baby girl.* He grabs me by the elbow and stops me.

*How can you not enjoy this perfectly sculpted body?* He asks as he gestures to his torso, stomach, and abs.

*Ehhh... mediocre at best, so where is it that your taking me?*

*Ohh we are so not done with this conversation.* He says as he swiftly puts his shirt back on.

*I can't tell you where we're going because it's a surprise, so sweetheart your going to have to wait.* I give him the puppy dog eyes but all he does is laugh and kiss the tip of my nose.

*Don't even try baby girl it's not going to work so just give up.* He walks over to my door and opens it.

*You suck* I mutter under my breath as I walk out my door.

*I know you love me.*He says then also walks out the door and closes it behind him. Then he starts leading me to his car, to where he's going to take me wherever he's planning to.

So you guys got another shirtless Morgan moment! Yea! So where do you guys think he's going to take her?

On another topic, I was on cbs. com and I was looking through the pictures for criminal minds and I saw a shirtless pic of Moore, holy crap! Let's just say the picture let the imagination roll!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So this ch, everyone is going to find out where Morgan is taking Garcia! Again in response to Kirarakitty08, Don't worry I have a smidge obsession with him as well, just a smidge though, ok maybe a little more than that but still :)

Sorry for the late update, my internet wasn't working :( but here it is my fans!

Here it is, enjoy!

We've been on the road for quite some time, with all these thoughts running through my head, where's he taking me, more important why? I may not be a profiler but I'm smart enough to know he's nervous about something important, because the Derek Morgan I know doesn't get nervous... about anything. Even when you think he's nervous, he's not which isn't normal. As I said before we are driving down the road, with me staring blankly ahead when Derek speaks up.

*Everything all right Pen?* He asks, putting his hand on my knee. I snap out of my thoughts, looking at Morgan.

*Yeah... just thinking.*

*About?* Well I can't go right out and tell him but I can't tell him either, god what do I do!

*You know... things.* I say distantly.

*Stop beating around the bush baby girl, what's going on with that pretty little brain of your's?* He asks again. Great job Penelope! Way to lead a profiler on!

*It's nothing... don't worry about it.* I say dismissively as I stare back out the front window.

*Well tough luck, your my best friend and number one priority, it's my job to worry about you.* He says to me as the car pulls to a stop.

*We are here.* He get's out of the car, walks over to my side of the car, opens the door and helps me out.

*Gentlemen* I say to myself. It takes me a moment to realise we are at a ginormous oak tree surrounded by tall grass and countless plants full of flowers.

*What are we doing here?* I ask Morgan as I turn towards him. He only puts his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

*This spot right here has changed my life in the best possible way.* He kisses the side of my head. How can this place change his life?

*How so?* I question him as I walk up to the tree and run my hand along the rough, of the tree. I hear him walk up behind me, then I can feel him rest his chin on top of my head.

*Well, when I first moved to Virginia, I came across this spot multiple times while I was driving, but never got the courage to stop. One **day** I finally did, and after some time here, I made the choice to join the BAU.* He turns me around so I'm facing him. Morgan looks at me straight in the eye and clears his throat.

*It changed my life because if I hadn't decided to join the BAU, I wouldn't have met my best friend, the woman I'm in* Ring! Morgan's phone goes off. Morgan rolls his eyes as he answers his phone.

*Morgan, yeah. Right now? Ok fine, we'll be there as soon as we can, bye.* He hangs up the phone and looks at me. *Baby girl, we gotta get back to the BAU, case just came in.* Silently he guides me back to the car, then we start driving back to the BAU.

(Back at the BAU.)

Just as Morgan and I get to the conference room, I look at Derek and suddenly blurt out *Do you know why Brett couldn't make it to our first lunch date?* Woah, where did that come from? Derek turns and looks at me, just standing there in complete silence, then he finally speaks up.

*I have no clue why.* He opens the door to the conference room for me, and I walk in. We are immediately greeted by JJ's voice.

*Ok your here. 2 hours ago in Cleveland, Ohio 24 yr old Jessica Alman was found on the side of the road. She had been stabbed 10 times in the stomach, her feet and hands were bound together with rope. Cleveland police are just linking her murder to two other murders 29 yr old Amanda Burkhardt and 27 yr old Anna Newman, both also found with their stomach area's stabbed 10 times and their hands and feet were bound with rope as well.* JJ explained as she showed us the crime scene photos for the three girls.

*Garcia, I want you to start finding any information you can on our three victims, see if they had anything in common, wheel's up in 30 team.* Hotch ordered. Everyone got up from the table and left the room besides Emily and I.

*Hey PG can I tell you something?* Emily asks as she walks towards me.

*Sure Em, you know you can tell me anything.* I say to her without looking up from my notes.

*P, I know I should have told you this earlier and I'm sorry about that but I Know why Brett wasn't able to make your lunch date.* I look up from my notes to look at Emily, who has apology written all over her face.

*Why?*

*Well he was... engaged in some activity with some girl from the 2nd floor in the supply closet.* Emily shutters. I ask the question that begged to be asked.

*Did Morgan know about this?*

*Yeah, he was one of the first ones to find out.* My eyes automatically narrow.

*How long did he know?*

*He's known since like two hours after it happened.* My jaw clenches when Emily finishes.

*Well I gotta go, call ya later.* She waves then leaves the room. It took me all my strength not chuck a chair across the room.

Oooo something tells me Derek Morgan's going to be in the doghouse!

thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry about the not updating in a while, life **has** happened and made things a little crazy, but not to worry we're back on track! So at the end of last ch, Penelope had found out what was up with Brett, and that Derek knew all along and didn't tell her, someone's not going to be happy, scratch that SEL people arn't going to be happy!

Here it is, Enjoy!

What the hell?! Why didn't Derek tell me when I gave him plenty opportunities to? How could he lie to me, my best friend? Here's why I have a problem with this, I don't care that he didn't tell me right away, but he lied to me about it, he lied while looking me straight in the eyes! How in sam hell was he able to do that? Next time I talk to him, it will be so hard to not go over to Cleveland and strangle him!

After Emily leaves me in the conference room, I take a few minutes to calm myself down as much as possible, than I step out of the room. When I look towards the bullpen, all I see is the cleaning crew and empty desks. I head towards my office, and when I open my door, the phone goes off. It's like they always know when I step into my office, so they call then! Maybe they're watching me through some security cameras or something. I rush over to my desk and answer it, assuming it's the team on the plane.

*The answer to all your questions, what can I do for you?* I ask, putting on my best smile.

*What you can do for me baby girl, is continue being the beautiful goddess you are.* I should have known Derek was going to call. Penelope you can't snap at him, just get to the point of why he called.

*What did you call for Morgan?* I sigh. Wonderful job P, you might as well have told him 'please ask me what's wrong.'

*Just wanted to tell you were in the air, now what's wrong?* I knew he would catch on!

*Nothing.*

*Sweetheart, in order for me to help you through whatever is going on, you're going to have to tell me.* I can tell by the way he said it that he's getting agitated very quickly.

*It's nothing, don't worry about it.* I say dismissively.

*Damn it Penelope just tell me what the hell is wrong with you!* He bellowed at me through the phone. He just pushed me over the freaking edge!

*You want to know what's wrong with Morgan? You bold-faced lied to me on several occasions!* Before he can speak again, I hang up on him. Well that went well, not! This is not the way I wanted this conversation originally, but it's over and done with, right? At least for now it is anyways.

(Morgan's POV)

Ok, what just happened? One minute she was happy, and the next minute she's telling me I bold-faced lied to her! What the hell is she talking about? I asked her what's wrong and she gets pissed at me, sure it wasn't the nicest way to ask her, but still!

I'm sitting in the back of the plane, still getting over the fact that she hung up on me when Emily comes over.

*How'd the phone call go?* She asks as she sits in the seat across from me.

*Let's just say it started good, then it ended with her getting pissed at me and hanging up.*

*What'd you do to her?* Emily asks.

*I don't know, all I know is what she told me is that i apparently bold-faced lie to her several times.* I put my head down on the table between Emily and I . I pick my head up when I hear Emily mutter under her breath.

*What was that?* I ask her. She looks at me, then sighs.

*I know why she's pissed at you.*

*Why is she?*

*Before we got on the plane, I was talking with her in the conference room. I told her that Brett was fooling around with some chick while he was supposed to be at their first lunch date, and then I may have let it slip that you knew about it and didn't tell her.* No wonder why she's mad at me, she has every right to be!

*Crap. I'm the worst best friend ever, she'll probably hate me for the rest of my life.* It takes all my self-control to not flip out. I can't believe I did this to her! I may have not realised what I was doing before hand, but I do now and it was a complete screwup mistake! How could I lie to her like that? I look at Emily as she get's up from her seat.

*That doesn't make you the worst best friend, it makes you a mistake maker, and she won't hate you forever, she loves you too much to hate you.* Emily gives my arm a friendly pat before walking away from me, leaving me with the fact of Penelope loves me.

(Garcia's POV)

Right now I wonder how he's handling the hang up, well I've got work to do. Just when I about to start look at the first victim, I get a call from JJ, I answer the phone.

*Garcia, we've got another victim, 23 yr old Ali Grossman, everything was constant with the last 3 vics except one more thing, Ali had been hit over the head with a blunt object as well as being stabbed.*

*Ok, I will get right on that information.* I begin to hang up when I hear Morgan speak up.

*Garcia, wait.* Man, I really don't want to talk to him now.

*I've got work to do, I can't talk now.*

*Just listen for five seconds Penelope ok?* Why does he always negotiate? Guess that's what happens when you're a cop in chicago.

*Look, I gotta go bye.* I hang up on him for the second time that day. Well at this rate if I keep hanging up every time he wants to talk, he'll be begging to talk when the team comes back from Ohio.

(Morgan's POV)

She hung up on me again. Now I know for a fact that at the moment, she hates me with a passion. I know she wants me to apologise, but her being the hard head she is, she won't talk to me long enough to hear me apologise!, but I think I've got something up my sleeve. Since Garcia hung up on me, Hotch starts looking at me.

*Everything all right between you and Garcia?* He asks me with a sliver of concern in his voice.

*They're... ok. Look Hotch, I have an Idea and I want to run it by you first.* All he does is raise an eyebrow at me. So for the next 20 minutes I explained to him what I had in mind, and he agreed to it. Now all I have to do is set it into action.

So what do you guys think the plan is? Have any guesses?

On the other hand, Today I saw profiler, profiled. Oh my freaking god it was amazing! Loved it from beginning to end!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	9. Chapter 9

.Hey guys! I know a lot of you may be considering, what's the plan? Well you'll find out in this ch! Brett will be in this ch as well, and we all know Morgan+Brett= Trouble!

Here it is, Enjoy!

Ever since I hung up on Morgan the second time which was 3 days ago, he hasn't tried calling to apologise, or even try and talk to me, which isn't like him at all! It's always Hotch or Reid, which is even more strange! If Morgan can't/ won't talk, it's Emily or JJ calling, let's just say Derek's been acting strange in general. About the case, they've got a few suspects but nothing concrete. I'm just glad this sicko hasn't taken any new victims since Ali Grossman.

Right now what I'm doing is going once of every victims lives a second time to see if I missed anything, and so far I've got nothing. Currently I'm listening to Hotel California by the Eagles when Hotch calls, so I turn down the music and answer the phone.

*Hello?*

*Garcia, I need you to come to Cleveland and help us, the plane should already be back there, and Bring Brett with you, call us when you get there.* With that, he hangs up before I have a chance to speak. Ok? That wasn't totally weird at all, but gotta follow bosses orders. So I grab my bag with spare clothes and other things for when I do have to go with the team on cases and my laptop bag, and head over to where Brett usually is, which is the break room.

Now ever since I found out about Brett, it's like he found out and started talking to me again, which again was weird. Anyhow, I start walking to the break room with my bags in tow. When I get there, he's sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in hand. He's wearing a t-shirt that's tight in most places, and why do I have to be a complete female when it comes to this kind of think, especially Brett, now if it was someone else, I don't think I'd mind. Focus Penelope! I clear my throat in the doorway, and Brett turns towards me.

*Jamison, Hotch wants me and you on the plane to Ohio, Be on the plane in 10 minutes, I'll be waiting there.* I said to Brett, then walk away and start heading towards the plane. I think I handled that well didn't I? It takes me about 5-6 minutes to get to the plane and seated. Just as I get myself fully comfortable, my cell phone rings again. I answer it, not even bothering to look who's calling.

*Yeah?*

*Are you on the plane Garcia?* Derek asks. He called? I'm shocked he did considering he hasn't in 3 days.

*Yes, why?* I say coldly.

*Even though you hate me, I still care about you.* He responds.

*I-*

*I'll see you soon Penelope.* He says, then hangs up. Ok, what was all that about? You know what, not going to waste my time on this. Just as I put away my phone, Brett steps on the plane with his bag in his hand. Once he does fully step in, the door behind him closes. Brett takes a seat across from me.

*So where in Ohio?* He asks me.

*Cleveland, 4 victims, guess the team needed out help on this one.*

*Must be.* Brett smiles slightly. I can feel the plane take off, and get myself ready for an 1 hour and 7 minute flight. So about 33 minutes of the flight has passed in silence, neither one of us even acknowledging the other, which I'm actually happy about, I'm glad the two-timing weasel isn't trying to speak to me.

*So Penelope after this case, how about we go out to dinner?* Brett asks out of thing air. Spoke too soon, and dinner with him after what he's done to me? No way in freaking hell I do that!

*No thanks, I'm good.* I answered back politely.

*Ohhh come on! Why not?* He demands as he moves from his seat across from me to the seat next to me.

*Because I already have plans.*

*With who? Agent Morgan?* He asks. Yeah, that's a definite no on that one. Now that I lied I have to come up with why I'm busy, or do I? I get up from my seat and start walking towards the tail end of the plane.

*It's none of your business.* Brett swiftly get's up from his seat, rushes over to me and pins me against the wall to the entrance of the back of the plane with his body.

*I think it is considering your my girlfriend.* What's going on in his life to think that? You know what, I probably don't want to know.

*Keep dreaming buddy.*

*I most definitely will.* Brett brings his hands up from his side up to my face where he puts my cheeks in his hands. Then he starts slowly leaning in, his eyes focused on my lips.

*Get your hands off of her and step away.* A voice threatens Brett. I turn to where the voice came from and there stands Morgan. Wait, what? Isn't he supposed to be in Cleveland? Where did he even come from. Brett doesn't listen to Derek and continues leaning in, his lips getting closer to mine. Derek sprints over to us, and pulls Brett off of me freeing the weight off of my body. Thank you Morgan!

*I told you to get your damn hands off of her and to step away from her you son of a bitch!* Derek raises his voice as he turns to Brett. Brett just laughs slightly.

*Agent Morgan, we already had this conversation, she's not yours nor will she ever be yours.*

*She's 100%, without a doubt mine.*..

*Really? Prove it, Prove to me that she's your girl.* Derek looks at me, and then without warning pushes me up against the same wall Brett had and pins me there just like Brett had. He looks me straight in the eyes, then without hesitation, he crashes his lips against mine.

Cliffhanger! I know you guys don't like them, especially in this case but my muse (it being a coincidence that my muse's name is Morgan) wanted to end it right there!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys loved the last chapter, despite the cliffhanger at the end there :) CeeCee 333, I would never have her to that to poor Morgan or would I? (Evil laugh) Anyhow, hope you love this one as much as the last one!

Here it is, Enjoy!

What the hell? Why is Morgan kissing me? Not that I mind, actually I really don't mind, I mean he's my best friend and all, but why is the doing this? And why with such emotion and heat? This kiss is definitely HOT that's for sure.

Currently, I'm still pinned against the wall by Morgan, with him kissing me. His right hand which was by my head moves down to my hip, where it rests there. He then takes his mouth from mine, and moves it to my left ear. I can feel he's about to say something when his weight comes off of me.

*Agent Morgan, you know that doesn't prove she's your girl, that just proves you can kiss a random girl without getting pepper sprayed or tazed.* Wow, how can Brett make himself seem like a prick 24/7, that must be exhausting!

*Brett unlike you, I'm not a womanizing dirtbag, I actually respect woman.* Derek says to Brett calmly.

*I'm the womanizing dirtbag? This is coming from the guy who's with a different girl every month, who flirts with every girl in sight, do I need to continue?* Brett asks him. I look at Morgan, who looks like he's about to kill him, but he's restraining himself so much.

*You know what Brett, your right, that was me, but I've changed since then. I'm not the same man I was 5 years ago, hell I'm not the same man I was 5 months ago! I can't guarantee you that I won't change again, or that I won't be like again, but I can guarantee you that I never EVER will hurt this woman standing beside me because unlike you I actually care about her.* After Derek finishes, the plane turns silent, with Brett and Morgan staring at each other intently. I take this as my opportunity to sit down and relax, possibly read a little. I grab my book that I brought with me which is Four Blind Mice by James Patterson and open it.

What just happened there between those two? It was like there was a little clash between them. Brett saying that about Morgan, well not all that is still going on, but still he didn't have to remind him of it. Brett being called a womanizing dirtbag, I have to say was priceless.

*You've stared at the same page for a while now, hope you realise that.* A voice whispers in my ear. I snap around to see Morgan standing there. He laughs slightly at my reaction.

*Someone's a bit jumpy.* He says as he slides into the seat next to mine.

*I'm not jumpy just... cautious.*

*Whatever you say P.*

*Why were you hiding on the plane when you were suppose to be in Ohio?* I would have rather asked him 'why did you kiss me?', but I decided not to at the moment.

*Can't I surprise my best friend?*

*Sure you can but-*

*Then baby, leave it alone! You know... I should get a reward for sitting in a very cramped closet for you.*

*Aww, poor you.* While I'm speaking to Morgan, he's smiling but within moments, it disappears.

*Plane's going to be landing in a few.* I hear Brett's voice tell us. He's back, and I can't believe I thought he was a good guy.

*Ok, thanks.* I say with practically no emotion in my voice. Moment's later and I can feel the plane dip down into its descent.

*Welcome to Cleveland Ohio, where our most awkward case lays.* I mutter quietly to myself. as I look out the plane window.

(In Cleveland, Ohio)

While the rest of the team is out doing whatever they can to get more information for the profile, which isn't very wide might I add. All they have is 20-30 yr old white male, which eliminates 1/4 of the state. I'm where we have set up in the Cleveland Police Department, doing what I can do to help them which isn't much. What I am doing is that Hotch suggested our unsub most likely has a criminal record consisting of Battery, Assault etc, so I'm checking every 20-30 yr old white male in Ohio that has a criminal record and see what I get.

So I'm on what seems like the 100th criminal record when My phone rings. At this point, I'm eager to get away from this pain in the ass search, so I answer my phone rather quickly.

*Yes?* I asked with excitement in my voice.

*Someone's excited to hear the information I've got, long search?* Morgan asks.

*You have no idea, now what's the information so I can cut some corners here?*

*I don't know if I should tell you... you do owe me.*

*If you don't tell me I'll get JJ and Emily to beat the information out of me, they'll being more than willing to do so.* I swear I could hear the smile on his face grow.

*Ok, you win. All of our victims either took self-defense training or had a personal trainer, which means they most likely fought back with our unsub, so to easily overpower these women without a gun, our guy is probably well-built and of decent height, does that help your search at all?*

*Majorly, thanks Morgan.*

*Your welcome, and I'll be seeing you later baby girl.* He hangs up. It feels weird, him calling me that since he hasn't done so in awhile. So with this information, I was able to get the list down to 750 men which is still a lot people, guess I have some work to do then.

So it's 10 minutes to midnight and I've gone through 200 of the 750 men and I've got nothing, you know this is the part of my job I hate. As I'm going through guy number 201, I hear the door to the room I'm in open. Thinking nothing of it, I turn back to my work. Moments Later I hear someone start walking towards me. Still Ignoring them, I switch to looking at the victims gym membership details. I then feel a person lay their hand on my shoulder.

*You should be asleep Garcia.* Derek says quietly. Morgan, forever worried about me.

*Your right I should be, but I'm not.* I say without looking away from my computer.

*Don't make me tell Hotch, he'll be pissed you're not getting any sleep.* Of course, always gotta pull the boss card.

*Hold on a minute, I think I've got something.*

*What is it?*

*Well I noticed all 4 victims went to the same gym, then I looked at the memberships. Jessica Alman went to the gym a total of 10 times and was stabbed 10 times, Amanda Burkhart, Anna Newman, and Ali Grossman also went to the gym a total of 10 times and were stabbed 10 times.*

*And the only people who would know how many times they have been to gym in total would be employees, so cross check the profile of our unsub with employees at the gym.* He instructs me. Within a minute, I get a hit.

*25 yr old Tanner Baldacci, works as a self-defense teacher and a personal trainer at the gym and was also arrested for battery 3 months ago when he beat his girlfriend Alecia Lindell, lives at 911 Farmer street.*

*Garcia, your amazing. I'll get the rest of the team and we'll head over to the address, hopefully when I come back, Mr Baldacci will be in custody.* Morgan kisses the top of my head, then runs out of the room. Let's just pray to god he's there, with no victims.

So in the end Garcia cracks the case, and Brett has stopped trying to get with her, or has he? (maniacal laugh)

The last name Baldacci came from the author David Baldacci who wrote book Divine Justice, and Four Blind Mice by James Patterson is a really good book (own the book myself.)

Ok so today I saw the Criminal Minds episode Distress where they were in Houston, Texas. I loves the conversation Garcia and Morgan had about the photoshopped pictures, her comment at the end 'oh you won't find them' then the laugh was hilarious!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So this the last ch the Cleveland case will be mentioned in, and maybe, just maybe they could be a kiss or two :D

Here it is, Enjoy!

It's been an hour since the team has left to go get Tanner Baldacci. It's nerve-wracking, not knowing whether the team was ok, or if they were dead, in cases like this it my job sucks, but it mostly has its benefits, Guess I'll just have to wait for the call. It's now about an hour and 10 minutes since they left when my phone rings. I practically lunge over the table to grab the phone.

*Hello?* I ask through the phone exasperated.

*Garcia, it's JJ. We got the guy, luckily he had no new intended victims, but by the pictures in his bedroom, he planned on taking a hell of a lot more.* JJ says to me.

*Well, thank god you got there before he was able to take more.*

*No, we need to be thanking you. You're the one who made the connection and got the guy caught.*

*It wasn't all me!* I protested.

*Yes it was! Hey, just be glad it's not Morgan you're talking to you otherwise you'd be getting twice as much praise.*

I laugh. *Tell me about it, so when are you guys coming back?* I ask her.

*The rest of the team, one everything with Baldacci is situated, will be going to a local bar, and I will be coming to get you and before you ask any questions, yes you have to go.* How does she know what I'm going to say before I even do.

*Fine.*

*I'll be there in 20, and be ready for a hell of a lot of praise.*

*Oh I will be JJ.* I hang up, I guess I have no choice huh?

I'm riding along with JJ to the bar that everyone's at, waiting for us.

*Did something happen between you and Morgan on the plane?* JJ breaks the silence. Great, she's starting wonder his behavior change, wait change, when?

*What do you mean?*

*Well he's been happier, a lot happier do you know why?* Wait, could this be because he kissed me? No, it can't be.

*No clue.* I say as we pull up to the bar.

*Ok, just thought I'd ask. I have to say whatever is making him happy, Is certainly working.* We both get out of the car and walk up to the entrance of the bar.

*I bet you 10 bucks JJ that someone knows we're here within in the first 5 minutes.*

*Ohh your on Garcia!* We walk into the bar side by side ; seeing that the team is already relaxed like they've been here for hours, not minutes. Even Reid's already in a deep conversation with some guys about whose the better character in Star Trek, Spock or Kirk. Just as me and JJ sit down at a table, Reid notices us.

*Guys, JJ and Garcia are here.* Reid calls out, getting everybody's attention. Wordlessly, JJ takes $10 out of her pocket and hands it to me.

*And that was going to go towards a cute pair of heels too.* JJ mutters.

*Hey JJ, can you get me and you a beer with this?* I hand her back the $10 she just gave me.

*Ok, I'll be right back, I'll be back soon so try to not have too much fun til I get back.* She winks at me, then get's up and goes up to the bar. Within a few seconds, Emily is up at the table.

*Hey P, great work with the Baldacci guy, we got him because of you.*

*The case wasn't solved because of me...*

*There's our girl who saved the day once again, Emily do you mind if I borrow her for a while?* Morgan comes out of no where and asks. Where did he come from anyways?

*Sure Morgan, just don't use your charm on her other wise she won't come back to me!* Emily smirks a little.

*Ohhh Prentiss I already have.* Morgan puts his hand on the small of my back, and guides me away from Emily, and to a place deeper in the bar.

*Do you know how grateful we are that your with the BAU instead of some other group of people?* He asks me.

*Of course I do.*

*Really? That may be what your telling me but your beautiful eyes are telling me another story.* God, You can't lie to profilers, especially him!

*Believe me when I say that you mean the world to us, especially me.*

*I know.*

*Good, now I have to go for a few minutes, your butt better still be here when I come back.* He kisses the side of my head before leaving. I know what he said about me mattering to the team and him is true, but I guess I have a hard time believing it, even thought I know it's true, does that make me crazy? And as clique as it sounds, I'm sitting in a bar alone thinking about my life.

*Someone's looking blue.* I look and see Brett standing there. I think I'd rather see Reid or Morgan there, and I'm pretty sure those two would get more information out of me then I want to give them.

*It's none of your concern Jamison.*

*Come on Garcia, I know you want someone to talk to, I can be that someone.* Brett insists. Man, now he's about as annoying as someone tapping their pencil on a hard surface loudly. I walk closer to him.

*You know what, if you don't step away from me in 3 seconds, I'm going to be slapping you so many times...* I stop when Morgan comes into view. When he catches Brett's gaze, he speeds his way over to us.

*Hey baby girl.* Before I have time to respond, he grabs me by my upper arms lightly, and forcefully crashes His lips against mine. Why can't he stop kissing me? After a few seconds, he takes his mouth off of mine and moves it so close to my right ear.

*Just couldn't help myself.* He whispers, then kisses the spot under my earlobe. I pull myself away from Derek, feeling that I need to get away.

*I'll be right back.*

*Don't be gone to long baby girl.* He smiles one of his ridiculously charming smiles. I walk away from him, and into the bathroom of the bar where I find Emily washing her hands.

*Emily there's something I have to tell you.* She turns away from the sink.

*What's up?*

*I've fallen in love with someone.*

*That's Great!* A hug smile appears on her face.

*It's not.* Emily cocks an eyebrow at me.

*How come?* She asks me.

*Because I've fallen in love with Derek Morgan.*

She finally said it, YES! I bet ALOT of you are happy right now! Who wouldn't be?

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! So in the last ch, Garcia finally admitted that she loved Morgan! Now All that's left to do is get them together, somehow and someway.

Here it is, Enjoy!

Emily's eyes widen when I tell her, than they go quickly back to normal size.

*You're in love with your best friend, since when?* She asks me. I should tell her the truth right?

*Since he kissed me.* This time, Emily's mouth falls open.

*He kissed you and you didn't tell me?!* Emily looks at me, all I give her a slight smile.

*Twice.* I say while smiling. Emily's lips turn into a giant smile.

*Twice!? Garcia, I think Morgan has feelings for you.* Emily admits to me as she leans against the sink. Him, having feelings for me? Funny, he may love me like a sister, but he doesn't love me like that, does he?

*Emily, I hardly believe that.*

*You hardly believe that? Pen, he's kissed you twice! A guy wouldn't do that if he didn't love you.* She turns back towards.

*A guy like that can't love a girl like me Em.*

*Are you serious? What makes you think that?* Emily asks.

*I don't know, it's just...*

*Penelope, listen to what I'm saying now. It doesn't take a profiler to see that he loves you, the way he looks at you, how's he's constantly worried about you when we're on cases. There has not been one case where he's not thinking about you. Need I remind you he hates it when your upset or angry, especially when he's caused it.*

*Of course he would hate it, he's my best friend.*

*No Garcia, not like that. I'm talking about in the way where he's constantly asking me and JJ about you so much, annoying me to the point where I want to punch him in the face.* We both laugh a little.

*Why else would someone always be by your side through thick and thin, always protect you if they didn't love you?* The bathroom turns silent afterwards. A triumphant look appears on Emily's face.

*Exactly, now you need to go out there and tell him now.* Emily starts pushing me towards the bathroom door.

*Em, I can't tell him now, I don't know what to say, you can't just go up to someone and go 'hey how's it going, ohhh and I'm in love with you.'* I resist Emily as much as I can.

*Yeah you can, but if you're not ready, I understand but we have to make a deal here.*

*What's the deal Emily?* I ask her.

*I will help you get out of here with an excuse so you can go back to the hotel room and what to say, but you have to tell him you love him tomorrow got it?* Emily sticks her hand out for me to shake, which i do.

*Deal, now what's the excuse?* Emily sits there for a minute thinking, and then comes up with something.

*We'll just say you have stomach cramps from your period, guys never ask questions when It comes to this, all you have to do is act on it, I'll get JJ on it too.*

*Are you sure he's going to believe it?* I ask as I start to head out of the bathroom.

*No offense to Morgan, but when It comes to women, he doesn't really know a lot.* Emily finishes just as we fully get out of the bathroom, as we do JJ immediately walks up to us.

*Hey, where have you guys been?* JJ asks. Emily motions for JJ to come closer. Emily starts whispering to JJ.

*Ok, no freaking way! I knew she does! That's all you want me to do, got it. And she's going to tell him tomorrow?* That was JJ 's half of the conversation. Emily backs away from JJ and starts walking in front of me.

*I soo deserve an explanation after this.* JJ whispers to me. Ohh the theater is so going to pay off now. Silently, JJ wraps her arm around me and starts to guide me towards to the front entrance, with me acting like my stomach's in pain. As soon as we get 4 feet from the bathroom Morgan is running up to us.

*What's going on? Is Garcia ok?* He asks, worry clear in his voice.

*Her stomach is cramping so I'm going to take her back to the hotel.* JJ explains to Morgan.

*I'll do it JJ, I'll take her back.* He immediately offers.

*Thanks for the offer, but it's due to the time of the month, I think I've got this.* Morgan must have what she said because the look on his face changes.

*Alrighty then, just make sure she's taken care of, I'm going to head out of here so I can watch her while you get some sleep JJ.* Without giving JJ a chance to object, he walks off. Then Emily walks up to us.

*How'd it go?*

*Well he's coming to watch her, Emily you need to stall him long enough for me to get her back to the hotel, and so Garcia can fall asleep because once she's out in her room, he won't be able into her room to watch her.*

*Ok, got it. I have the perfect way to stall him, now go get her to the car.* With me still acting, JJ takes me to the car and starts driving me to the hotel.

(Morgan's POV)

Even though JJ told me to leave her alone, I'm not going to be able to do so. I don't to the team where I'm going, I just grab my jacket and start putting it on when Emily walks up to me.

*Morgan there's something I have to tell you.*

*Not now Prentiss, Garcia's not feeling well And I'm going to go make sure she's ok.* I say to her, then walk out of the bar. I soon hear footsteps behind me, then Emily says something that stops me in my tracks.

*Penelope Garcia Loves you!* Emily shouts to me. Wait, what? Did she just say Garcia loves me?

*What?* I ask her as I turn around.

*She loves you Morgan, more than I thought she did.*

*When did she tell you?* I ask Emily.

*When she went to the bathroom, she came in, saw me, and just told me that she has fallen in love with Derek Morgan.* I still can't believe she has fallen in love with me.

*I'm pretty sure she wasn't going to tell you, the cramp was an excuse so she wouldn't have to tell you.*

*Emily why wasn't she going to tell me?* I ask her.

*She said that there was no way a guy like you could love a girl like her.* How could she even think that I couldn't love her like that when I do? I don't know why but I'm getting pissed that she thinks I couldn't love her, and that she wouldn't tell me that she loves me. She doesn't realise what I'd do if that meant I could be with her!

*Look, all I'm saying is if you make the wrong choice and break her heart, I'm obliged by the girl code to break your face.* Emily finishes, then walks back into the bar. That's it, I know what I've got to do, and I've to do it before it's too late...

So Morgan loves her too! Yes! Now it's up this Agent to claim the heart of our Technical Analyst :D

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! So they both finally admitted they love each other (Morgan didn't openly but he will in this ch) Let's see what Derek has planned up his sleeve :)

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Garcia's POV)

JJ had gotten me back to the hotel in record time, then quickly left me alone in the room. I have thought about what I'm going to say and I decided to just not tell him. I think just once I keep something from him, no matter how much he may want to know.

After JJ had left me in the room, I quickly felt asleep due to the lack of no sleep for 3 days. As I'm asleep, I wake up to someone knocking at my room door. I open my eyes and glance over at the clock. 3:55 am, who the hell would be knocking at my door at almost 4 in the morning? I reluctantly get up out of the bed, with the knocking continuing and getting louder.

*Hold on a minute will ya?* I say to the person who's still knocking on the door, but more fierce. I stumble sleepily to the door and open it. I find Morgan standing there, looking strangely agitated.

*Not that I mind seeing you but why the hell are you at my hotel at 4 am?* I ask while rubbing the crust out of my eyes.

Without asking, he get's by me and into my room.

*Sure I wasn't sleeping, why don't you just come on in!* I mutter sarcastically as I close the door. As soon as I turn to face him, he begins badgering me.

*Why the hell didn't you tell me?* He asks as he crosses his arms across the chest. Ok, what the hell is he talking about?

*Excuse me? Didn't tell you what?* I ask, fully awake.

*Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes Garcia, I know your trying to hide it, did you ever think that I may want to know this?!* He starts pacing the floor and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

*Trying to hide what? You know what, it's 4 in the morning and I would like to get some sleep so would you please leave and we will talk about this later today?*

*Ohh no, I'm not leaving this room until I get some damn answers, like why the hell were you not going to tell me?*

*Tell you what Derek!*

*That you loved me!* The room went completely silent afterwards. How did he find out? Wait, I bet Emily told him. Damn you Emily!

*How'd you find out?*

*Emily told me, she also said the thing about the cramps was just a way so you didn't have to tell, how could you lie to me Penelope? How could you lie and not tell me you loved me?* He asks, with his eyes starting to water.

*I wasn't lying to you Morgan.*

*No your right, you weren't lying you were just withholding the fact that you had fallen in love with me!* He raises his voice at me. Right now, I'm trying so hard not to either cry or scream at him.

*Emily also told me why you weren't going to tell me, a guy like me couldn't love a girl like you, what in your right mind would make you think that? * He shouts at me again. Ok, I'm losing it. U walk towards my bed and grab my bag, but Derek already has it in his hand.

*Don't even try leaving, we're not done yet.* With tears coming out of my eyes, I grab the bag in his hand and yank it out of his hand.

*I think we are done, we can talk about this later today when you're not going to shout at me, I'll be on the plane if you need me.* I walk out of the room and down the hallway, but Morgan follows me.

*Garcia, please stop.* I stop in front of the elevator.

*What? Is there anything else you want to shout at me?* Tears continue to slowly fall down my cheeks.

*Baby girl... please stop crying, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you, my emotions got ahead of me, please just stop crying.*

*At the moment, just leave me alone, that's all I want.* I get in the elevator and hit the button for the lobby.

*Penelope please...*

*I'm sorry.* And then the elevator doors close between us.

When I reach the plane at almost 6 in the morning, I'm not the only person who wanted to get on the plane early, When I get on the plane, Rossi is sitting looking at a case file. He looks up at me.

*Garcia, what are you doing?* Rossi asks me as I sit down in a seat across from him. I don't think I'm going to tell him.

*Couldn't sleep.* Well that's partly right.

*Couldn't sleep eh? Well you should know Morgan already called me and told me how he was a complete and total jackass towards you.* Man he's Fast when he wants to be.

*He also told me how he wanted to punch himself after he made you cry, he also went on for 15 minutes on how he was such an idiot for letting you go, and that he shouldn't have yelled at you, and just let you explain why you didn't tell him whatever it was.*

*Wow, he never said any of that.*

*Well that's because he just wants to make you happy, but doesn't always know how to.* I get up from the seat across from and move to a seat further towards the back of the plane.

*If you need me, I'll be getting some sleep I really need.* I say to Rossi, then get more comfortable in seat before quickly falling asleep.

Awhile later I'm woken yet again but this time by someone stroking the hair on my head. When I shift in my sleep, the voice speaks up.

*It's ok, just go back to sleep.* Morgan says, but I just sit up and wake up.

*What time is it?*

*It's almost 10, the rest of the team is still at the hotel I just came here early to see how you're doing.*

*Morgan...*

*Listen for a second please? Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I especially shouldn't have made you cry, the minute I saw those tears coming down your face I knew I had just become without a doubt the biggest jackass in the world. You don't have to give me another chance, to be honest if I were you I wouldn't, but I'm still going to ask, please find it in your heart to give me that chance, if you do I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, because I am completely in love with you.* Awwww, how sweet.

*Your forgiven, just be lucky your cute.*

*I'm not just cute, I'm freaking sexy!* There's the Derek Morgan I love!

So they are now together officially together! But their road has just begun, and Brett's still at the BAU so we all know he's going to stir some trouble

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! So the two had unofficially gotten together, so possibly it will be officialised in this ch :D

Here it is, Enjoy!

The plane ride back to Virginia was rather quiet, except small talk between the team. Once the plane had landed everyone had gotten off the plane, except me and Brett, who were still getting our stuff together.

*So Penelope... you up for dinner tonight with me?* Oh my god, he's seriously still trying to get me to say yes? MOVE ON!

*I can't* Can't go out with someone when you love someone else right? It's mentally and physically impossible.

*Why not Garcia?* Brett plasters a smirk on his face. Man, I wish**** I could smack that smirk off his face. Maybe if I tell him the truth on why I can't, he'll finally leave me alone! It's worth a shot.

*Because I'm in love with someone else.* I say to him as I grab my last bag.

*Well he's a very lucky man, maybe I'll just steal you away from him so your mine.* Brett smiles at me, which just makes me glare at him.

*I wouldn't like that very much.* A voice comes from right behind me. I turn to find Morgan there. Please don't tell me he was hiding in the closet again! Brett look's at Morgan, than Me.

*She doesn't love you Morgan.* At this point, Derek has stepped in front of me.

*I think she does, considering she's my girlfriend.* Me, his girlfriend, I could get use to that.

*And she'd date you because?* Brett asks.

*Because I care a lot about her and she's the most important person in the world to me, I know that she loves me and cares about me. So why don't you just leave me and MY girlfriend alone ok?* He asks Brett as He starts leading me towards the plane exit

*This isn't over!* Brett declares.

*I think it is.* Both Morgan and I get off the plane. Well that was sweet, incredibly sweet. I fish my car key's out of my purse and start walking to my car.

*You forgot something!* Morgan calls to me. I turn around as he walks towards me.

*And that was?* Once he get's in front of me, he brushes some hair off of my face with his left hand.

*You forgot to say goodbye.* He whispers, then leans in and gives me a light, quick kiss, then pulls away.

*I'll call you later ok?* He asks.

*I'm sorry but that won't work, girls night tonight.*

*So what's on that party plan?*

*Bradley Cooper, Paul Walker, and Vin Diesel, ohhh and can't forget Channing Tatum.*

*Sounds like you have an... interesting night planned. Guess I'll see you Tomorrow. I love you.* He gives me one last kiss, then walks away.

*Love you too!* I call back ask I continue walking to my car.

*I'm never going to get tired of hearing that.* Morgan says. I get into my car and drive back home for girls night.

*Would you just grab the movie already?* Emily calls towards me as she sits cross-legged on my couch, with sweats on, JJ mirroring her.

*I've got it, slow your horses.* I give her the movie we're watching first Magic Mike.

*I'm just going ask the question that we all want to know, what's going on between you and Morgan?* JJ asks. So should I tell them, or just not. I see what they do when I say nothing.

*Nothing.*

*Ohhhh really? That's not what he told us.* Emily smiles.

*And what did he say?*

*He said you two are going out, is there something you're not telling us Garcia?* Emily and JJ both stare at me, trying to crack me.

*Fine, you win! I'm sorry I didn't tell you.* The high-pitched screams that come from the both of them would make you think they are being murdered.

*Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us!?* JJ exclaims after they finally stop screaming.

*Guess it slipped my mind.*

*Yeah, sure it did. We're happy for you, now if that sleaze ball Brett backed off, then everything would be good.* JJ mutters the last part.

*How much longer is he staying anyways?* I ask.

*No clue.*

*I'm going to get some popcorn, you guys put in the movie.* I say to them as I walk to the kitchen.

While I'm in the kitchen, my phone goes off.

*I got the phone!* Emily calls. I hear her get up off the couch and answer it.

*Hello? Yeah she's here, let me get her.* Emily walks into the kitchen beside me.

*It's Morgan.*

*I'm kinda busy now, can it wait what he has to say?* I ask her.

*You know what, I've got the popcorn, you go talk to your boyfriend.* She hands me the phone, then shooed me off to another room.

*Hey.*

*Hey baby girl. How's it going?* He asks.

*Good, just about to watch a movie about male strippers.*

*And I've always wanted to know what goes on at girls night, now I do.* He laughs a little.

*So what did you call for?* I ask him.

*Just checking on my wonderful girlfriend.* Morgan says.

*Garcia, you're going to miss Channing Tatum rip his shirt off!* Emily yells.

*I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow.*

*Don't even think about going to a male strip club, your all mine. Love you baby girl.*

*I won't be going to any male strip clubs, tonight. Love you too, bye Morgan.* I hang up on him, then go into the living with the girls before I miss anything.

So I tried to write a ch were it was sweet and they officially started dating, so here's what came of it! Like it? Love it?

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


End file.
